undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saul Mendrena (ALRTF)
|songlink = Grenade Launcher ft. }} Saul Mendrena was a minor antagonist in A Long Road to Fortune. General Information Saul was an unruly hit man for the Costa Grande cartel, known and feared throughout all of Guerrero. He would show no resentment for killing and enjoyed every body that fell on the floor from his doing. Saul would often prove to be a thorn in the law's side, as his sleekness and skill often earned him a free getaway. Saul still worked for Don Tucan's cartel after the apocalypse and his satisfaction from killing only grew. His attack on the marketplace, although surprising, ultimately led to his demise, as Saul found himself easily disposed of by marketplace survivor Mr. Chet. Saul was one of the many hit men hired by the Costa Grande cartel to do their dirty deeds. Unlike other cartel hit men, Saul was more direct and loud with his kills, often being seen by numerous bystanders. This was to insert fear on the general populus. Saul continued to be a part of Don Tucan's payroll and serviced him in whichever way he orders. Plot Early apocalypse= During the early stages of the apocalypse, it is heavily hinted that Saul killed people for their supplies to give back to Don Tucan, something he takes pleasure in doing. Saul's friendship with a fellow cartel hit man, Roberto, is often the base for them using their kills as contests. From this it highly inferred that Saul's attack on the marketplace was Don Tucan's effort to control the world around him, believing the marketplace and its people to be weak. |-|Chapter 1= Saul only appears at the end of Chapter 1 where he picks off more than a few marketplace guards following Roberto's assumed assassination of Jose Quintero. While Saul orders the rest of his fellow hit men to begin with the attack, he cautiously watches for anymore guards and finds none. On Saul's orders, Roberto takes off to the main gate of the marketplace and begins firing his M60 wildly, ripping through the gate and murdering Manuel in the process. |-|Chapter 2= After the initial stages of the attack, Saul is delivered a grenade launcher attachment to one of his weapons. Choosing to inspect the scene closer, Saul and his lackeys find their way to the zocalo, arriving there just in time to witness Roberto's murder. Soon after he is confronted by Sgt. Mendoza and Gustavo Texta. After a brief standstill, Saul calls for Roberto's murderer and soon enough, Mr. Chet comes forth. Impressed by his murder of Roberto, Saul asks Mr. Chet for proper standoff. Seeing through his guise, Mr. Chet refuses, stating that Saul is not worthy enough of a consensual stand off. As both groups continue holding each other at gunpoint, Saul taunts the marketplace survivors by making crude statements of its women, particularly Yuri Baltazar. His taunting only manages to get to Gustavo. Mr. Chet writes off Saul's words as dull statements of pure barking. This irritates Saul and both groups begin shooting at each other as more zombies come into the area, soon engulfing it. During the struggle, Mendoza is shot in the eye by one of Saul's men just as he is devoured by zombies. Saul manages to shoot his grenade launcher and cause the explosion of 2 surrounding vehicles, erupting flames within the area. Soon after, Mr. Chet manages to incapacitate Saul and break his arms, ready to kill him. Despite nearly being killed by Saul's other man in the process, Mr. Chet penetrates Saul's shades and stabs him through the eye, effectively killing him. Saul's body was then tossed to incoming zombies by Mr. Chet, in order to buy him and Mendoza some time. What was left of his corpse was soon discovered by Jacobo Barrera and Pedro Suares, both men opting to spit on Saul's decaying body. Personality Saul can be described as power-hungry, cold and greedy yet at the same time very professional. He does not often express these traits and only rarely does so. His reputation is very important to him. Killed Victims *Numerous Unnamed Cartel targets *Numerous counts of infected *3 unnamed marketplace wall guards *Manuel (Caused) *Juarez (Caused) *Numerous marketplace inhabitants (Caused) Appearances Trivia *Saul is one of four A Long Road to Fortune characters to appear in "Banshee", alongside Patricia, Ashton, and Sandra. **Roberto also briefly appears alongside him. *Saul serves as the story's first antagonist. *Saul is Bait's. Don't ask. Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Fgts Category:Pimped by Bait Category:Hated by their authors Category:Douchebags